The Story
by Didine34790
Summary: It's Lorelai's birthday, and the town decides to celebrate her life. The twins look for videos of their mother. Set after Split Second, read it first. OS for now.


**Title:** The Story

**Type :** AU

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create. In this case Liam, Will, Lori and Ben.

**Summary:** It's Lorelai's birthday, and the town decides to celebrate her life. The twins look for videos of their mother. Set after Split Second, read it first.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons.

**AN: **This takes place roughly 5 years after Split Second, so 18 years after season 6. Liam and Will are 19, Rory is 41, and her kids Lori and Ben are 13 and 10. This might be considered a sad story.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Luke had just finished making dinner. He called for Liam and Will, but nobody answered, so he went to see where they were. He saw lights coming from an unused room. He entered it quietly.

Will was watching a video Luke could not yet see. As he got closer the person on the screen became much more familiar.

- "Hey Will, What are you doing?" Luke said, making Will jump.

- "We were looking for footage of Mom for Sookie, and we found this." Liam's voice came from behind.

In the background, her voice could be heard singing 'I Will Always Love You'. Luke's eyes were fixating on the screen, remembering that time. He was woken up from his daydream by the sound of his son's voice.

- "Dad, when was this?" Will asked.

- "If I remember correctly, you and your brother were less than two years old at the time. It was Patty's and Babette's night at KC's and then Karaoke. I was supposed to work late at the diner, so your Mom asked Sookie If she could watch the two of you for the night, because Rory had come home that weekend depressed."

He paused, remembering Sookie's reaction, and smiled at the memory of Lorelai's firm intent of making Rory's worries disappear.

"You see, there was a time when your sister was a little uncertain of her future, so much that she deliberately tanked one of her finals. After they talked, your Mom had an entire weekend of 'Pick-Me-Up' planned, and she needed my help for the second day. So here they were after a day of shopping and eating junk food, and Rory was almost not depressed anymore, and this is what your Mom told me after, but Rory asked your Mom to go sing for her, that 'it would put her over the top' and your Mom told her she'd have to be way more drunk than that to go sing in front of everyone. So Rory ordered more drinks to their table, and a few minutes later, she was ready. She chose 'I Will Always Love You' and sang directly to Rory. I was still at the diner then, but there were no more clients, so I closed up and joined everyone else at KC's."

He paused again, reliving for a second that moment, and everything he felt then.

"When I got there, our eyes locked and it was as if we were the only ones in the room. Everything else faded. I was mesmerized by her. When the song ended, a mere minute after, I went up on the stage and kissed her and hugged her, and told her in the microphone that I loved her too. And then I heard the crowd cheer."

He paused, to take a second to breathe and recompose himself.

"I didn't know that somebody had filmed it." He said softly, his eyes glued to the screen. He turned his gazed away from the screen, almost painfully, to his sons. "So what do you need it for?"

While Will wiped a lonely tear from his cheek, Liam answered.

- "It's for Mom's birthday. The town is doing an event in her memory, and Sookie asked us if we could gather as much as we could for the video tribute.

- Oh, did you ask Rory, she probably has a ton of videos." His eyes reverting back to the screen. He let his mind wander. "She was truly the most beautiful person inside and outside that I have ever met." He turned back to Will and Liam. "She'd be so proud of you, of the men you've become. I'm sure she's watching over you from where she is." He was once again lost in his thoughts.

Will elbowed Liam, urging him on asking a particular question.

- "Hum, Dad, why did you never remarry?" Liam asked in one breath. Seeing the look of shock on Luke's features, he quickly explained. "It's just that now that we're away at Yale, you're here all by yourself, and we worry."

At first, Luke was mad that his son dared to ask him that question, but he saw in his sons' eyes why he asked.

- "Son, I took care of myself for a very long time, there's no need to worry." Seeing Will open his mouth to argue with him, he cut him short. "Your mother was the love of my life, she was it for me, I've spent a long time mourning her and I don't think that I could or would want to do it all again. I can't replace Lorelai, she was one of a kind, besides, I'm too old anyway. And you really don't need to worry about your old man, I have an iron constitution, and I'll be around for much longer." He added, needing them to understand. "You're young, you're supposed to be having fun, not worrying about your old man. Alright?" He hoped he had made his point.

The twins nodded.

- "We got it Dad, we're young, we need to party until we forget out names!" Liam said enthusiastically. He had always been the fun loving type.

- "Ok, I'm game." Will shrugged.

- "Now, Dinner is ready, that's why I came up here. You hungry?" Luke asked.

- "Yeah!" Liam practically jumped from his seat to get to the kitchen. Will remained cautious.

- "You're sure you're Ok Dad?"

Luke held his son by the shoulders and stared at him straight in the eyes.

- "Yes Will, I'm okay." He said softly, before hugging him.

- "We just want you to be happy Dad, you deserve to be happy too.

- I am Son, I really am.

- Ok, good." He sighed a breath of relief.

- "Now, dinner's ready, go before your brother eats everything.

- Alright." He said on his way to the kitchen. He stopped halfway through the door. "I love you Dad." He said simply.

Luke raised his head and met his son's gaze.

- "I love you too, Son." Luke responded and watched his son leave. He turned towards the screen one last time and whispered quietly "I miss you Lorelai." He turned the screen off. "I miss you so much" And he turned off the light and left the room to go eat with his sons.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

AN: I Love reviews, just so you know. So please, let me know what you think

And also, don't know yet if this will stay a One-Shot or if it will expand to more.


End file.
